The Return Of Elmo
by Golden Pharaoh and White Thief
Summary: Warnings: au, extreme ooc, yaoi, yuri, lemon, demented dolls, HUMOR Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5x13


Title: The Return Of Elmo Chapter Title: Don't Open The Box Author: Golden Pharaoh and White Thief Warnings: au, extreme ooc, yaoi, yuri, lemon, demented dolls, HUMOR Pairings: 2x1, 4x3, 5x13 Rated: Nc17+ Email: bloody_violet_eyes @hotmail.com ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to us. Neither does Elmo.  
  
Ramblings: Enjoy your trip into our minds.......Feedback is welcomed......  
  
***********************  
  
Everyone stared at Hiro in shock. Duo blinked slowly a very cute expression crossing his face. "Hii-chan," he whispered before sitting down on his lover's bed. Hiro looked totally shocked, and slightly pissed off.  
  
Quatre wondered in, with a large box in his arms. "Look what I found on the doorstep." Setting it down, Quatre moved to stand close to Trowa.  
  
"Well ain't someone gonna open it?" Duo asked while pulling into his lap.  
  
Wufei snorted. "I wouldn't who knows what could possibly be in it." Trowa moved away from Quatre. Going over to the box he pulled the red ribbon off. Taking the lid off he picked up what seemed to be a doll. Only it was red and fuzzy.  
  
Hiro gasped and reached for his always-present gun. "Drop it Trowa," he commanded.  
  
The Latin pilot quirked an eyebrow at his leader. "Why," he asked.  
  
Quatre took the doll from Trowa; he cuddled it to his chest. "I think it's cute," he protested.  
  
"Ne," Hiro aimed the gun at the doll. Quatre's eyes grew wide. "I said drop the damn doll!" Hiro said his voice slightly higher than normal. Wufei wrinkled his nose and moved towards the door. Duo tried to take Hiro's gun away, but Hiro clicked the safety off.  
  
Before Quatre could blink, a loud noise sounded throughout the room. It was an evil chuckle. "Hi Timmy!" Hiro screamed and pulled the trigger. The doll fell from Quatre's hands.  
  
"What was that," Trowa asked, before taking a scared Quatre into his waiting arms.  
  
Wufei poked his head in the doorway seconds later. His eyes went wide, before he fell to the floor holding his sides as he laughed. "You shot a fucking doll! Oh my god...KAMI!!!!!" He giggled.  
  
Hiro snarled and pointed the gun at the startled Chinese boy. "Omae O Korosu, Chang!" He whispered.  
  
Duo then managed to smack the gun away. Hiro buried his head into Duo's shoulder. "Duo, that's the doll from my dream."  
  
Duo gently ran his hands through Hiro's wild hair. "It's ok koi, I think it's dead."  
  
Trowa picked the now 'dead' doll. Placing it inside the box, he sighed. "What are we going to do with it?" Trowa asked while glancing at Hiro.  
  
"Burn it!" Hiro answered while playing with a lock of Duo's hair.  
  
"I'll put it down-stairs." Trowa volunteered picking the box up he left the room.  
  
"Well dinner was ready...." Quatre said still shaken from being shot at.  
  
Duo grinned and kissed Hiro's forehead. "Come on, let's go eat dinner koi..."  
  
***********************  
  
Sanc Kingdom,  
  
"Do you think the boys are enjoying our little gift?" Dorothy asked innocently.  
  
Relena smiled. "Oh I'm sure they are." Dorothy kissed Relena's neck.  
  
"It's too bad in a way."  
  
"Oh, why is that?"  
  
Dorothy smiled. "We won't get to hear them scream."  
  
Relena laughed. "There, there. But I won't let that spoil my mood." Dorothy started to kiss Relena's neck again.  
  
"Do you know what next month is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's the anniversary of the day I first saw Hiro."  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Dorothy frowned.  
  
"Cheer up pet I think our anniversary will be a real scream this year." Relena kissed Dorothy before the two of them started laughing.  
  
***********************  
  
One Month later.... April 6, Ac 198  
  
It had been one month since the evil had been sent to their home. In that one month the evil had been forgotten. But forgotten evils never die they just come back and giggles....  
  
"Oh ah ah ooh ahh oohhhhhhh." Duo shouted as he jumped around.  
  
"Duo no baka..." Hiro called. Quatre giggled as Duo continued his monkey dance. Trowa lifted his head from Quatre's leg. "Oh ahah ooooooh ahhah oooooohhhhhh." Duo continued his dance.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I really don't see what you see in him, Yui." He whispered to Hiro. Hiro only laughed.  
  
Trowa rested his head back down on Quatre's leg with a yawn. "Your birthday is coming up right, kitten?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You want anything?"  
  
"I have all I want." Trowa smiled up at him.  
  
Duo danced over. "Oh ahaha...did I hear birthday oh ah ahhah..."  
  
"Yes monkey you did."  
  
Duo flopped down next to Quatre. "Can we have a party please.... PLEASE please PLEase...."  
  
Quatre giggled. "Ok Duo," Duo jumped up and down.  
  
"You've done it now...." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Hey when did it get cloudy?" Hiro asked ignoring Wufei's comments.  
  
"Well it's spring and on Earth that means rain." Trowa said as he sat up.  
  
Duo walked over to the group. "I'll never get use to it raining." Duo shook his head. "Nope nope nope..."  
  
***********************  
  
Quatre had begun to call people. Inviting them to his party. Trowa stayed by his side the entire time. The once innocent looking clouds grew dark and menacing. Duo sat down by the pool. An evil grin crossed his face as he watched Wufei.  
  
The ex Shenlong pilot was reading a novel. Relaxing by the pool was going to end up being his mistake. Sneaking behind a diving board, Duo watched his prey. Wufei was going to be pissed! Chuckling he stalked the other boy. Just when he was about to shove Wufei into the icy water, he heard a high- pitched giggle. Yipping he crashed into Wufei's back. Gasping Wufei began to fall forwards. Grabbing onto Duo he yanked him into the pool.  
  
Coming up for air, Duo twirled around in the water. "Damn, where did that giggle come from."  
  
Wufei appeared beside him, a glare on his face. "MAXWELL!!!!! Why in Kami's sake did you shove me into this pool? Injustice.... when I find my sword I'm going to chop your braid off...and put it up on my wall as a fucking---- -" He paused in his rant as another giggle cut through the air.  
  
Turning around in the water, Duo shuddered. "I don't think Quatre has any children here."  
  
Wufei nodded, before swimming over to the ladder. "We should get inside, it's gonna storm." Wufei said while waiting for Duo.  
  
Together the two pilots wondered into the house. Quatre watched them a shocked look on his face. Water dripped onto the kitchen floor as they stood there. "Before you say anything...Maxwell shoved me into the pool." Wufei grumbled. "Then I yanked him in also." Giggling helplessly Quatre fell back into Trowa's waiting arms.  
  
"Well guess what...I heard a weird high pitched giggle." Duo said voice dark and serious. Quatre blinked and shook his head. "I know there's no children here." Pushing past them, Duo walked up into his bedroom. His koibito was on the laptop.  
  
"Why are you all wet, love."  
  
Smiling Duo took his clothes off. "Don't ask...."  
  
***********************  
  
Sanc Kingdom,  
  
Relena stared down at the spell book. Her love, had finally taught her black magic. They were getting those *boys* back for all the pain they had caused. Dorothy really wanted to pay Quatre back. She on the other hand, wanted to pay Hiro back. She had loved him so much. And yet he loved that braided idiot. Turning a page an evil glint appeared in her eyes. She had found it. "What are you doing koibito?" Dorothy asked while wrapping her arms around Relena's shoulders. Gently kissing her ear she purred softly.  
  
"I found the spell you wanted, love."  
  
Dorothy smiled. "Good girl." Relaxing into the embrace, Relena couldn't help but smile.  
  
***********************  
  
Quatre's mansion,  
  
The storm had started. Rain pounded down on the building. The five pilots all gathered together in the living area. Duo and Hiro where snuggled together on a sofa. Quatre and Trowa where laying in an easy chair. Wufei relaxed against the wall, his novel in his hands. Flicking the TV on, Duo stared. The storm was getting worse. "I wonder what that giggle was,"  
  
Hiro stared at him. "What giggle?"  
  
Duo blinked. "Oh I just heard a funk-ass squeal earlier." Hiro stiffened.* No it can't be*. "Hey it's that doll." Duo said pointing to the tickle me Elmo commercial. Hiro froze eyes wide.  
  
Wufei looked up and laughed at Hiro. "It's just a doll Yui." Suddenly Quatre looked concerned. Trowa glared slightly. "Heheheh that tickles," Hiro screamed. Duo and Quatre joined him as they power died.  
  
"Black outs are very common on Earth." Trowa said holding Quatre.  
  
"IT WAS THE DOLL!" Hiro screamed.  
  
"Yui calm down. Dolls can't cut power lines." Wufei smirked.  
  
"You don't understand, none of you do. It's not just a doll. It's evil. It will kill us all." Hiro stood shaking and glaring through the darkness.  
  
"Um Hee-chan calm down ok. You shot it remember."  
  
"Trowa what did you do with it?"  
  
"I left it in the basement...why?" Hiro headed for the basement. Quatre ran to get some flashlights.  
  
"I don't see why he's so worried about the baka little doll."  
  
"Well he's starting to freak me out." Trowa admitted.  
  
"Me to. Even Relena doesn't scare him that much."  
  
Wufei shuddered. "A fear of her makes sense."  
  
"A fear of who?" Quatre asked as he returned.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Oh..." Quatre quickly handed them each a long handled flashlight. Hiro took the lead and lead them down a huge set of stairs. Opening the door he looked at Trowa. "Where did you put it?"  
  
( Start the corny music.)  
  
Trowa lead them over to the large box, Hiro's flashlight lit the red smiley face covered box. Hiro lifted the lid. They all stared at the empty box. "Um...Trowa this isn't funny." Duo said voice shaking.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I didn't do anything."  
  
Quatre whimpered. "Trowa I'm scared."  
  
"Ok that's it." Hiro smashed the box. "We're gonna find the little fucker and burn it."  
  
"With marsh mellows right?"  
  
"Maxwell your stupidity amazes me."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
"Heheheh that tickles." The boys shuddered and Hiro gasped slightly. Shining his flashlight around the room they all screamed as the beam hit the small too damn cute red doll. "Hehe." It giggled.......  
  
Quickly, Hiro pulled his pistol out and aimed it at the dolls head. Wufei couldn't believe it was real. A living doll.....It was wrong....Hiro emptied the gun into the dolls head. Elmo screamed and fell to the floor, Hiro stood there panting. His hand shook, and the gun fell to the floor. "Hee-koi," Duo whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. Walking towards the doll, Quatre whimpered. Picking it up he looked at it. Trowa flashed his light onto Elmo. Staring at the dolls face Quatre sighed...That sickening demented smirk staying in place. Black thick blood dripped onto his hands. "Is it dead?" Duo asked hopeful.  
  
"No," Hiro's voice was soft and distant.  
  
Quatre looked at him. "It has to be dead, there's bullet holes all through it." Trowa moved forward, just as he was about to grab Elmo, they heard a giggle.  
  
"Timmy wanna play with Elmo!" Crying out Quatre dropped the doll. Kicking it against the wall, Trowa snarled. Without saying anything Hiro bolted towards the stairs. Making sure everyone was upstairs he shut the basement door and bolted it.  
  
Grabbing a chair, he shoved it under the knob. "Well what are we going to do?" Duo asked while tapping his foot. Glaring at him Hiro said nothing. What could he say? This wasn't supposed to be real. Doll's just didn't fucking come to life and giggle. "Hey Q, why did it call you Timmy?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow in the darkness.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I dunno." He admitted. Walking over to the front door Hiro twisted the knob.  
  
"Hey! We're locked in," he cursed loudly before kicking the door. "No no no no no NOOOOO!" Hiro yelled as he continued to bash the door. Duo watched his lover for a moment. Quickly he pulled a now shaking Hiro away from the door. Pulling him into his arms Duo rocked their bodies back and forth.  
  
"Why don't we try to find some other way to kill it?" Trowa suggested, while glancing at Hiro, concerned evident in his emerald eyes.  
  
Nodding Wufei lead the way. Now he felt bad about laughing at Hiro. Walking towards his bedroom he heard something banging on the basement door. Shuddering, he glanced at Trowa, who was now being held by Quatre. Pushing the door open, Wufei quickly shined the light throughout the room.....  
  
***********************  
  
T-B-C  
  
Marik: I hope you liked our fanficcy! There's more to come of course. Oh, if any of you like actually Elmo this ain't for you. *Whispers* Praise me I did all the typing.....^_^ Bakura: Yeah Mar-chan dose all the typing. He's a way faster typer then me. I'm so useless. sniff sniff . We'll post more as soon as we get enough reviews. UNDERSTAND? Ja Ne next chapter. 


End file.
